legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Niju
Niju is the main villain of Balto II: Wolf Quest. He is a vicious wolf who wants to take over as a leader of the pack. He is voiced by Mark Hamill Knuckles and the Black Night Niju joins King Artur along Jenner and King of Sorrow. During a fight with the Alpha Team, is revealed that he, Jenner and King of Sorrow pretended work for King Arthur and really working by other villains league and leave Arthur. Legends of Light and Darkness Niju appears alongside Malefor and Horvath who makes challenges to the universe. He goes with Horvath to inform the others that the wait is over. He is next seen with Lord Shen and Mitch wondering what will Malefor do to Kingle. he acts on a plan with the help of Ventress, Jenner, Carnage, Saix and Blackbeard under the orders of Darkseid. Niju is next seen with Shan Yu, Sa'luk andKludd as they scheme to kill the Alpha Team with an avalanche. Niju and Kludd gather the Huns for Shan Yu and then they lead their attack on the seven. They manage to bring in Aleu, though she somehow teleports out of the ship they used. Niju heads out with Jenner, Blackbeard and Lord Shen to act on something. When news gets to them about Darkseid's betrayal, Niju is barely surprised at this. He and Jenner go together to attack one of the three split teams. Niju and Jenner learn about Model W and one of Darkseid's traitors. Horvath is rather aware of this and warns them about it considering how deadly it is. Niju enters a four way fight and is taken by Rugal possibly to give him to MissingNo. This happens as a result under Darkseid's orders when Irene asks what Darkseid is to with him. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Niju escapes eventually and joins BlackGarurumon and is first seen with Katz who sees Discord alligning with the heroes. Katz and Niju both learn not only Discord is back, but Bender and The B Team members Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Twilight, Jack Frost and Picard are in this too and they're all working together. They agree to help Sunset plot payback on them. When Evanora schemes magical vengeance on his old enemies, he reminds her that won't be enough to deal with them. Katz and Niju place a bomb in the Sinisters of Evil Base trying to blow them up, before they can see the results they are captured by Jesse and his followers Katz and Niju are captured by Russell and Jesse decides to see to if he can get info out of them. They refuse since they are loyal to BlackGarurumon after hurting Erica, Erica breaks each one of their legs and Jesse has them eaten by Broodwing and Bishop. Allies and enemies Allies: Jenner, King of Sorrow, Malefor, the League of Darkness, BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon Enemies: Nava, Balto, Aleu, Nuk (former ally), Yak (former ally), Sumac (former ally), Discord, Blue, Magneto, Terra, Gilbert, Shiny, Gilbert, Derek, The Alpha Team, The B Team, Slade's ensemble, Darkseid (former ally), the Darkseven, Model W, the Multi-Universal Resistance, Mister Sinister, Sinisters of Evil Videos Gallery niju 1.jpg niju 2.2.jpg niju 3.jpg niju 4.jpg niju 5.jpg niju 6.jpg niju 7.jpg niju.balt.jpg B2 Nijiu.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non Humans Category:Archenemies Category:Partner Category:King Arthur's alliance Category:Malefor's Alliance Category:Fourth in Command Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Animals Category:Founding members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Jerks Category:Characters taken by The Entity Category:The Children of Dark Wolf Category:Former Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:Aleu's Archenemies Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mark Hamill Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Jesse's Cult's Victims Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Characters from the Balto Universe Category:Animated characters Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Kodi's Archenemies